Dinosaurus and Demons
by ThunderRaptor
Summary: Connor Temple, while investigating an anomaly, has been murdered by a mysterious assailant. But his spirit lingers on and meets Anne, George, and Mitchell, who decide to help him solve his death. What they find however, is something more unsettling than any of them could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Blood

**Primeval-Being Human Crossover: Dinosaurs and Demons**

**Summary: Connor Temple****, while investigating an anomaly, has been murdered by a mysterious assailant. But unknown to his team and the killer, his spirit is still around and ready for action. But when his spirit meets a mysterious female spirit named Anne and her supernatural companions, George and Mitchell, chaos ensues as they attempt to track Connor's killer and bring him to justice, ut soon, things become much more complicated when **

**Characters: Connor, Abby, Anne, George, and Mitchell**

**Supporting Characters: Matt, Becker, Jess, and Nina**

**Pairings: Connor/Abby, Connor/Anne, George/OC**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF BEING HUMAN OR PRIMEVAL…..sadly**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Cold Blood<strong>_

Connor woke from his sleep when someone let out a loud scream. He quickly grabbed the EMD next to his bed only to find there was no attacker, just Abby. She had had a nightmare again. He slowly put down the gun.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.

"No." she responded between sobs.

"Bad dreams again?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Still aren't going to tell me what's it about?"

"No."

Connor sighed. Recently, Abby had been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming her lungs out of fear. She kept saying it was just a bad dream. But Connor felt there was more to it. Unfortunately for him, all Abby was willing to say to him was that it was a repetitive dream, a very horrifying repetitive dream. He sighed again and held her in his arms, cradling her head for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"Abby" he said, "if you would just tell me what it is that your dreaming about, maybe I could help you.

She shook her head. "Connor, I don't want to recall what I see, I just want to forget It." she said. "Maybe if I just forgot about it, it would go away." Abby shook her head again.

Connor looked at her. He seriously could tell she didn't want to talk to talk about it right now.  
>"It's ok Abby, "he said, "I understand. We can talk about it later."<p>

"Yeah" Abby mumbled, "later."

They both got up and took a shower. As Connor got out of the shower, he noticed someone was missing: Jess. He checked her bedroom to find a little note on her bed.

Dear Connor and Abby,  
>I am sorry I won't be around tonight, but I spent last night at Becker's so yeah.<br>With lots of love, Jess

Connor chuckled to see this. She has spent the night at Becker's, EH? "About time too." Connor chuckled. He then left to get some breakfast. He made himself some coffee, grabbed a pastry, then got some fresh clothes on and was about to leave when Abby stopped him.

"Connor," she said, "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure thing Abbs." Connor replied. "What is it?

Abby bit her lip.

"Abby" he said slowly, "Does this have anything to do with your dream." Abby bit her lip again, even harder this time.

"Yes." she replied.

"Abby," he said, "If you would please tell me what it's about, maybe I can help with it."

"Connor..." she tried to say, but he cut her off.

"Abby, it won't get better just by ignoring it. I'm your boyfriend remember, and it's my job to protect you, so please just tell me."

She sighed again. "It's always the same thing," she said, sitting down, "I am in a dark space, but it doesn't bother me because you're standing next to me. But then you leave me. You start walking away and I close my eyes and when I open them again, you're dead." She began to sob. Connor cradled her head again.

"Well," he said half-heartedly, "That's not so bad." She looked at him.

"That's not all." she continued, "Then I hear your voice trying to tell me something, but I can't hear exactly what you're saying, like I've lost my hearing. And then...I feel the gun against my head. Someone has a gun to my head. Nobody comes. Then the person says, "This is the punishment for messing with God." And he pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Just a loud bang. Then the gun disappears and three figures appear right in front of me and I mean, just materialize right there."

"What do they look like?" he asked.

"I can't really see them; just that two of them are men and the third is a woman. That's it."

"Oh. What do they do after they appear?"

"They say something to me."

"What?" he asked, "What do they say?"

"I...I don't...I don't remember..." she responded. She was obviously lying. He decided to leave it.

"That's ok." he replied. "So what does this have to do with me doing you favor?"

She looked down, a tear dripping down her cheek. "This last time, there was a difference. Before I woke up, one of the figures walks up to me. I can see them better now. It's the woman. She is rather pretty, wearing grey jacket and a white undershirt with jeans. Her hair was curly and had light brownish skin, but it had an eerie glow to it. 'Abby,' she had said, 'it will happen today. It will unfold for all of us.' Then I woke up.

Then it hit him, what she wanted.

"You want me to stay at home with you; you think I'm going to die today."

Abby nodded solemnly. "Listen to me," Connor said, putting his hands on the sides of her head to make her look at him, "I'm not going to die. Do you hear me? I'm not going to die." He kissed her and held her for a second more before getting up with her. "Okay now let's get going. We're 10 minutes late." He and Abby walked to the car, his arm around her. Connor didn't realize it, but Abby was right; this was the day...

* * *

><p>Anne slowly stirred the tea in front of her. This was pointless because she didn't even drink tea. Hell, she didn't even eat. She was a ghost-a ghost for crying out loud. Plus she made tea that she nobody drank. But that wasn't the problem right now. She was bored. Bored beyond belief.<p>

George and Mitchell were at work and nobody was home. Oh yeah, FYI- Mitchell is a vampire and George is a werewolf. That always made things more interesting, but still, they tried to stay as normal as possible.

Anyway, back to her boredom. She had tried everything to cure it: watching TV, reading book, browsing the web on George's computer, nothing seemed to help. Then, Anne came up with an idea. She should to take a trip to somewhere she hadn't been in a while. Then, it hit her.

"London!" she cried, "That's it, that's where I'll go," She hadn't been to London in a while, since she was 15. This would be fun. Maybe scare a few innocent bystanders. She smiled at this.

"Time to have some fun." she chuckled. Anne then proceeded to leave for the train station, but then remembered about George and Mitchell, so she left them a voice mail and a note explaining where she would be for the next 2 days. She finally went out if the house, but unknowingly, she just got into something that would take her and her mates on one heck of a ride...

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to the A.R.C., the alarms started to blare. They ran into Matt and Becker carrying their EMDs.<p>

"You're going to need these." Becker said and tossed the extra pair of guns to them

"Thanks..."Abby mumbled, barely looking up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Matt. Abby was about to answer when Connor answered for her.

"It's nothing, she just hasn't been getting much sleep lately." he said. Matt raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. They rushed out of the building, got into the usual A.R.C. vehicles, and then drove out.

"So where's the anomaly?" Connor finally asked.

"In a small hotel, should be easy to contain." Becker said.

"Now now Becker, let's not get our hopes up." Matt replied with a grin.

"Whatever."

After a little while, Connor suddenly spoke up.  
>"So Becker how was your night with Jess?" he asked in a bemused voice. Becker turned bright red.<p>

"Ok, why?" Becker said unsurely. Matt turned to him.

"You had Jess at your house last night?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah." Becker replied, "Got a problem."

"Oh course not, why would I?" Matt replied.

"Did you finally get laid?" Connor asked with a big grin. Abby suppressed a laugh. Becker turned to Connor.

"Mr. Temple," Becker said, "That is between me and Jess, now any more questions? None? Good!" and he turned back around.

"Aww," Connor said with a mischievous smile, "Did I hurt little Hilary's feelings?"

"Connor Temple," Becker growled in a deadly voice, "Would you like to get thrown into an anomaly, or are you just plain stupid?" Connor tried his best to not laugh.

"Fine, fine, you win." He replied and held his hands up in surrender. Becker smiled.

"Jess I hope you heard that." Becker suddenly said. Connor's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Loud and clear Becker." said Jess over the ear pieces, "It seems Connor wants to stay at Lester's again." she said half laughing.

"Aww crud." Connor grumbled, as everyone in the car started laughing, before they came closer to the sight.

As they arrived at the hotel, they heard an obvious commotion inside. Something big was in there.

"Hurry!" Matt yelled, and jumped out of the car. Becker followed suit with Connor and Abby behind him. Matt then kicked down the door looked inside and saw a giant armor plated dinosaur with huge oversized spikes sticking out of its back and tail, lumbering around the room, with the anomaly not far from it.

"Connor, what is that?" Becker said in awe.

"Gastonia, it's a species of ankylosaur from the early Cretaceous in America. It's a rather newly discovered dinosaur named after..."

"Not that much information!" Becker hissed at him. As soon as he said that, the Gastonia turned around. Right beside it was a small version of it, with smaller spikes.

"A juvenile!" Abby whispered. It let out a small shriek and scooted closer to its mother.

"Thank goodness the hotel is closed today." Connor muttered as the Gastonia swung its tail into a chair, smashing it to bits.

"Set the EMDs on low," Matt said, "Just enough to persuade it back through the anomaly." The team did as they were told and they repetitively shot it with the electric charges. The Gastonia grunted and began turning around when suddenly something small ran through the anomaly. The baby Gastonia panicked and started shrieking

"What the hell was that?" Abby said in surprise. There was a tiny feathered creature scampering across the floor, letting out panicked squeaks. The baby Gastonia started to panic and the mother began to swing its tail in defense.

"It's a baby Utah Raptor!" Connor exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there, Temple!" Becker said, "Get it!"

Connor lunged at the baby raptor, but it quickly leaped out of the way and began scuttling out of the main room into the halls.

"I GOT IT!" Connor yelled and leaped after it. Abby tried to follow him, but Matt held her back.

"Let the boy have his fun Abby, if he loses it, we'll find it." He gave her a reassuring smile, but Matt could still see the worry in her eyes. He then turned around and began shooting the Gastonia with more shots from the EMD.

As Connor dashed at the little raptor, he found it was faster than it looked. He leaped again at the small carnivore, but to no avail. It leaped out of the way again and scuttled away while he crashed face first into the ground.

"Damn" he cursed, then got up and  
>sped after it. Suddenly, it made its way to the back door. "No!" he cried and leaped once more. He missed, but managed to slap the baby raptor outside. He got up and quickly corned it to a wall. He then realized that he was in a dark alley way behind the hotel.<p>

"Come on you bugger." Connor said as he tried to get the baby raptor to relax. It was hissing and snarling at him. He put his hand close to the dinosaur's mouth, but he ended up receiving a nasty bite. "Ouch!" he cried in pain. That had hurt. Then all of a sudden, the raptor stopped and stared, not at him though.

He was about to turn around when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked, then all too fast, he felt the feel of cold hard metal against the back of his head. The raptor began snarling again. Connor tried to turn around again, but the gun was pushed closer to his head.

"What do you want?" Connor asked shakily, "Who are you?"

"Want," said the holder, with a raspy voice, "I want people like you not to interfere with God! And as for who I am, well, where's the point in that."

"Wha..." Was all Connor could say before there was a loud bang, and everything went black.

**Please review; I would really like some feedback :p**


	2. Chapter 2: Spirits

**[A/N] Now the story starts to make some progress.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Chapter 2: Spirits**_**  
><strong>  
>Anne got off the train at King's Cross. The rest of the people around her bustled out of the train, passing right through her.<p>

"How rude!" she muttered and then walked out of the train station. The ride had taken about an hour and a half, but she had fallen asleep, so she wasn't entirely sure. She then decided to call up George and Mitchell and see how they were. She waited until she was sure that they were at home then she used a blue phone box to call them. She then dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Someone did.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other end. They had a slightly pitchy voice that had to be George.

"George!" she said in a cheery voice, "How's your day been?"

"Anne!" he cried in surprise, "Where have you been?"

"Why London of course." she said, "Didn't you get my note and my messages?" There was a silence over the phone.

"Oh..." George said a few seconds later. Anne sighed. For a guy with high of an IQ as his, he could be surprisingly ignorant. "Well why in God's name are you in London?" he asked a few seconds later.

"That was also explained in the note." Anne replied, rolling her eyes. Another silence.

"You know what, talk to Mitchell." he said suddenly. There was a big fuss over the phone and after a minute or two, Mitchell finally cane on to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked in a nervous voice. "Anne?"

"Mitchell!" Anne said. "How was your day?"

"Anne, what the bloody he'll are you doing in London?"

"I told you guys, I was bored." she replied rather irritated now. "Nothing was happening at home and I needed some air, so I decided to take a trip to London." Mitchell sighed.

"Anne, don't do that ever again, ok." he said finally, "Now we should be there in..."

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell?" Anne cried, "Your coming over here."

"Of course Anne. We're friends and we should always stick together if someone screws up."

"Good point." Anne muttered, "Ok, I'll call you guys in a little bit, bye." and she hung up. "That was awkward."

* * *

><p>"Mitchell, are you out of your god dam mind!" George cried as Mitchell hung up the phone.<p>

"Calm down George." Mitchell said.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN?" George yelled, "You are making me to go to London at the last minute with nobody to watch the house and I'm not even packed!"

"George, breath."

George took a breath and relaxed. "Better?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, better." he relied.

"Good, now I'll pack for us and I'll call the hospital, tell them we'll be gone for a few days. You go get someone to watch the house."

"But who...?" George began, then realized who Mitchell was referring to. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes George."

"Fine." he sighed and took out his phone. He called the number and walked outside.

"Hello?" the person on the other side of the line said.

"Nina, it's me George." There was silence over the phone.

"Hello, George." Nina replied solemnly.

"Hey Nina." George said into the phone.

"What do you want?" George cleared his voice. "And it better not be one of your lame apologies."

"Well," George said, "Me, Mitchell, and Anne are going on a trip for a few days or more, so we were hoping you could watch the house while we're gone."  
>Nina was silent. "Nina?"<p>

"Yes."

"So um..."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much Nina, this means a lot to us!"

"But I want you gone when I get there."

"Ok."

"Good, I'll be there at 5 tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I have the keys." Nina then hung up. George sighed. Why or why did he have to turn her into one of him. He closed his cell and went back in to see Mitchell already packed with all their stuff.

"Nina's coming." he grumbled.

"Good." Mitchell said, "Now let's get going." and with that, they took their stuff, locked the door as they left, and headed for downtown. Within an hour, they were already on their way to

"I hope Anne is okay." George said on the train.

"She's a ghost, George, what's the worst that can happen."

"A lot." George muttered so Mitchell couldn't hear. He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

><p>Anne had decided to pass the time waiting for George and Mitchell by walking through a park. As she passed by, she saw a path leading off to a cemetery.<p>

"Maybe I can meet some other spirits willing to show me around." she mused and went down the path. As she walked along, she noticed a procession not far from her. "Might as well check it out." Anne though and headed towards it. The first thing she noticed was that there were soldiers walking along the sides. "Weird" she thought, "Must be someone important." The procession then headed to am area of the yard, where it looked normal. The casket was then put down and someone started reading a bible.

"It must be nothing important" she said and turned to leave when she saw a man standing a little ways off in the trees. He was slightly taller than her, dark brown eyes, slightly muscular, but had slight pale skin, and also had a good tan. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and a grey jacket. In other words, he was pretty hot. She walked over to him and smiles.

"Hi." she says in a overly giddy voice. He jumps.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?" he cried, "YOU CAN SEE ME?"

"Of course I can see you." she said, "Why wouldn't I?" Then it hit her. He was the ghost of the person being buried. "Oh my gosh, your a ghost aren't you?" He looked at her accusingly, but then he looked down and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Yeah." he replied, "I am."

"Is that for you?" Anne said, pointing to the funeral.

"Yeah."

"My gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

Anne looked at him curiously, and he did the same. After a little, Anne stuck her hand out.

"My name's Anne, I'm also a ghost. What's yours?"

"My name's Connor," he replied and shook her hand. "Connor Temple."

"Connor, what a nice name." she said. Hu blushed quickly. "Anyway, how did you die?" Connor's face darkened.

"I was murdered." he replied. Anne was silent for the next few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hope you enjoy it so far. Next chapter is Connor's point of view of when he died.**


End file.
